A Saiyan's Passion
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Goku and Vegeta get even closer when they cross paths one night after troubled weeks.


Goku sighed as he looked over the desolate wasteland that was laid out before him. He was sitting cross-legged on a patch of greenery close to the area where he normally trained. Normally, he'd be at home, eating dinner with Chi-Chi and Gohan, but those days were forever over: he and Chi-Chi were getting a divorce. Chi-Chi was always so cranky now. She was no longer the woman Goku had once loved. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. He sighed again as the wind blew through his messy hair and howled softly in his ears. Then, he felt a strong, angry ki disrupt the calm. _Probably Vegeta again, _Goku said. Goku had been out here for the past few days, and there had been a few occasions where he would see Vegeta, but neither one had spoken to the other. Goku prayed to Kami that it was Vegeta; he was getting so lonely, and he needed to talk to somebody who at least somewhat understood him. A few minutes later, the ki got closer, and when Goku turned around, there was Vegeta. He prayed that Vegeta wouldn't pass him up like he had been these past few days... What a surprise it was when Vegeta saw Goku, stopped, and landed softly behind Goku. Goku didn't turn around to meet his new companion: the sunset was too beautiful for him to take his eyes from. Vegeta realized that Goku wouldn't turn to face him, so he walked over and sat down next to Goku and stretched himself out all over the grass.

They were set in sweet silence, watching the sunset. Goku inhaled deeply and smiled: just being around Vegeta made him feel so happy and comforted. After the sun had finally set, Goku laid down next to Vegeta. He turned to face him and smiled. "Hi, Vegeta. What're you doing out here?" he asked quietly, as if someone else was there with them. Vegeta exhaled and looked up at the stars. He looked extremely perplexed. Finally, he said, "Bulma and I aren't getting along at all. We're getting a divorce." Goku wasn't so surprised to hear this. "Chi-Chi and I are the same," he said finally. Vegeta turned to him and said, "Things not working out so well in bed?" Goku nodded. "In fact, I think that's where it all started..." he said. He huffed and crossed his arms. Vegeta glanced at Goku. Goku made him feel like he could tell him anything and everything, like he was alright with him. (Of course he might never do such a thing!) Vegeta was falling for Goku, and he was falling hard. Vegeta realized how hot it suddenly got outside. He removed his pink shirt and let it fly away with the breeze. The cool breeze felt good on his bare self.

Goku looked up and watched Vegeta take his shirt off. He looked in awe at Vegeta's body. Vegeta noticed him staring and said, "What, never seen a man topless before?" Goku couldn't reply. He was too lost in thought. He loved Vegeta deeply. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around him and made sure nothing ever hurt him again. He wanted Vegeta to open up to him. He wanted Vegeta. "HE-LLO?!" Vegeta said angrily. Goku did something he never thought he'd ever do: he mashed his lips against Vegeta's. Teeth clashed, and Vegeta was struggling against Goku. He tried to push him away, but, for some reason, he actually didn't want him off. He just stopped resisting and gave in, allowing Goku's tongue to explore his mouth. Goku was surprised and happy when Vegeta actually returned Goku's tender loving touch. They had each other wrapped in a tight embrace, one wanting to be even closer than the other. Goku finally pushed Vegeta down and licked his neck. Vegeta grinned and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. Vegeta then realized that they couldn't do something like this out in the open. He pushed Goku off. Goku looked at Vegeta with hurt eyes. "Vegeta..." he whimpered softly. Vegeta put a finger to Goku's lips and gave him a light kiss. He beckoned Goku closer to him. Goku closed his eyes and leaned in closer to his beloved Prince. Vegeta brought his lips to Goku's ears and whispered, "Kakkarot, I'm not gonna give it all away on the first date without making you work for it. We can't do this out in the open, but I need you to go to Bulma and get a capsule house. Come back here, I'll wait." Goku nodded, and made his way to Bulma's. With that, Vegeta snickered and watched his beloved partner fly away. In a way, he didn't want Goku to leave, but he knew he couldn't risk humiliation. With that, he set himself laying back down and fell asleep.

"Phew, finally made it!" Goku landed with a flourish in Bulma's front yard. He walked up the stone paved walkway and rang the doorbell. Bulma answered. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. When she saw it was Goku, a smile spread across her lonely face. "Goku!" she squealed happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. Goku returned the hug, making for an awkward embrace. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bulma finally let go of Goku and smiled big. "Wow, what a surprise! Whatcha need, Goku?" she said happily. Goku looked down at the ground and said, "Bulma, Chi-Chi and I haven't been getting along well lately, so, I need a capsule house." Bulma nodded. She understood; the problems between him and Chi-Chi got more and more obvious as the days went on. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" Bulma said. She turned and went into the house. Goku stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. He waited for a few moments, casually glancing around the girly foyer. Bulma returned with a small bundle. She handed the bundle to Goku and smiled. "Capsule house is in a small case. Has more than one capsule house, just in case something happens to the others. The extra things are food and water bottles. Come back if you run out," Bulma said with a smile. Goku nodded and took off. "Thanks Bulma!" he yelled to her as he flew off. _Hold on, Vegeta! I'm coming! _

When Vegeta woke, he was in a room. A bedroom, to be exact. He sat up and looked around. Yep, a capsule house. Vegeta couldn't believe that Kakkarot had actually done it. The door to the bedroom opened, and Goku came in with a water bottle. He glugged it down happily and smiled at Vegeta. "Here, catch," he said simply as he tossed Vegeta a water bottle. Vegeta took a sip and grinned. "Can't believe you actually did it," he said. Goku blushed and said, "You know what you owe me now." Vegeta grinned and spread himself all over the bed. "Come at me," he said cockily. Goku lightly tackled Vegeta, pinning him underneath him. His tongue attacked Vegeta's. He explored Vegeta's moist cavern. He tasted chicken and sweet and sour pork. His two favorite foods. He ran his tongue across Vegeta's teeth. Vegeta moaned loudly and ran his fingers through Goku's hair. Goku removed his tongue from Vegeta's mouth and ran it down his neck. Vegeta groaned as Goku bit down on his neck. He clenched a handful of Goku's hair in one of his fists. Goku stopped abruptly and stripped Vegeta of his pants.

Vegeta blushed as Goku took Vegeta in his mouth and sucked. He licked the head of Vegeta's weeping erection and bit down at the last moment. Vegeta let out a howl and kicked Goku in the side of his head. Goku spit him out and held the side of his head. "Goku, I'm sorry. Don't surprise me like that!" Vegeta sputtered. Goku shushed Vegeta and began to kiss him again, more fiercly this time though. Goku laid Vegeta flat on the bed and started to fondle with Vegeta's balls. Vegeta went down Goku's pants and did the same to him. After a while, Goku grinned and turned Vegeta over. Without warning, he teased Vegeta's entrance with two fingers. Vegeta cringed as Goku stuck his two fingers up. Goku put in two more fingers and curled. Vegeta tried to keep himself from crying out, but soft whimpers escaped his lips. Goku smiled and pulled his fingers out. He stripped himself of all clothes. He simply threw them all on the floor. He held onto Vegeta's hips and thrust the head of his erection into Vegeta. Vegeta threw his head back in agony. As he did so, it brushed against Goku's cheeks. Goku sighed and thrust himself deeper into Vegeta. He got himself into a rhythm: in and out, in and out. _A simple, yet pleasurable movement, _Goku thought with a smirk as he went on.

After three hours, Goku finally pulled himself out of Vegeta for the night and collapsed onto the bed next to Vegeta. Vegeta snuggled up to Goku and buried his face in his lover's chest. Goku grinned and said, "Did you like that, Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded silently. He had no idea what to say or do, just to snuggle up to him. Goku smiled at him and raised his arm up enough so that Vegeta could get closer. He pulled Vegeta so close to him. Goku was unbelievably happy. He loved Vegeta, and now he knew. "I love you Vegeta," Goku whispered into the dark capsule home. Vegeta chuckled and replied with a simple I love you too and with that fell asleep. Goku smiled and looked out the window towards the starry night sky. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the man that was laying in bed with him. But he could never tell him that, at least, he couldn't tell him now. Vegeta's soft snoring brought Goku back to reality. He glanced at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It read 12:57. Goku sighed: He may have lost Chi-Chi, but he still had a day job to go to. He sighed and fell asleep to beautiful dreams.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not being so detailed. First yaoi story ever. I've read many, but I think I did OK. Please don't kill me too badly in the reviews. ;-.- **


End file.
